bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Isane Kotetsu
| obrazek = R685 Kapitan Isane Kotetsu.png|Nowy wygląd Isane241.jpg|Stary wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 2 sierpnia''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 192 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 70 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 4. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 4. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:4.png 4. Oddział | partner = Kiyone Kotetsu | poprzedni partner = Retsu Unohana | bazy operacyjne = 4. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Kiyone Kotetsu (siostra) | shikai = Itegumo | bankai = Nieznane | debiut w mandze = Tom 13, Rozdział 109 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 46 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Yukana | angielski głos = Stephanie Sheh | hiszpański głos = Dulce Guerrero (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest obecnym kapitanem 4. Oddziału i byłym wicekapitanem tego Oddziału pod dowództwem Retsu Unohany. Jest siostrą obecnego wicekapitana 4. Oddziału, Kiyone Kotetsu. Wygląd Isane jest wysoką, młodą kobietą z nieuporządkowanymi, szarymi włosami o ciemnoszarych oczach. Z prawej strony ma zaplecione dwa cienkie kucyki, które są przyzdobione złotymi koralikami. Nosi długie czerwone kolczyki sięgające prawie do ramion, a ubrana jest w standardowy mundur Shinigami. Na lewym ramieniu ma zawiązaną odznakę wicekapitana 4. Oddziału. Dziesięć lat po klęsce Yhwacha wygląd Isane ulega zmianie. Dziewczyna zachowuje swoje cienkie kucyki, jednak fryzura jest teraz uporządkowana. Wyprostowane włosy sięgają jej do szczęki, natomiast czoło zakrywa prosta grzywka docierająca do brwi. Nosi kapitańskie haori z długimi rękawami, a w pasie ma obwiązany gruby, jasny materiał podobny do tego, jaki nosiła Unohana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 15-16 Osobowość Isane jest na ogół spokojną, cichą oraz lojalną wobec swojej byłej kapitan kobietą. Wykazuje porywczość w kontakcie z wrogiem, atakując nawet tych, których najpewniej nie pokona, tak jak w przypadku Sōsuke Aizena. Postrzega Unohanę jako opiekuna oraz autorytet. Retsu zauważyła, że Isane cierpi na bezsenność oraz częste koszmary, które ze względu na swoją treść często wydają się być dziwne lub kapryśne. Przykładowo, kiedyś miała sen z udziałem Kamaboko (deseru wykonanego z ryby oraz puree surimi), za którym nie przepada. Również według Unohany, Kotetsu rzadko zachowuje się w kobiecy sposób.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 5 Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest kasza. Lubi ją do tego stopnia, że potrafi ją jeść o każdej porze dnia, nie spożywając niczego innego. Kiedy miewa przerwy, odwiedza swoją siostrę, co działa też w odwrotną stronę. Są ze sobą bardzo blisko i spędzają razem każdą wolną chwilę. Swego czasu jej ulubionym miejscem spotkań była tajna baza Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami w posiadłości rodu Kuchiki. Odgrywa w stowarzyszeniu znaczącą rolę i wprowadza swój łagodny charakter. Czasem wpada w tarapaty, tak jak w przypadku przyłapania jej i Nemu Kurotsuchi na robieniu zdjęć Byakuyi Kuchiki. Wierząc, że poziom składników odżywczych w owsiance jest bardzo niski, Isane zaczęła się nią zajadać w nadziei, iż jej ówczesny wzrost 170 cm nie ulegnie zmianie. Ostatecznie urosła jednak do 187 cm, co wywołuje w niej kolejną frustrację.Bleach Official Bootleg, strona 88 Po usłyszeniu od kogoś, że w celu prawidłowego rozwijania się dzieci powinny dużo spać, Kotetsu postanowiła nie sypiać zbyt wiele, aby pohamować swój rozwój.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 194, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Podczas spotkania Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami ówczesna wicekapitan proponuje nowe Denreishinki, których wytrzymałość pozwala na przeżycie upadku z dwóch metrów wysokości. Nanao Ise skomentowała jednak tę sugestię jako mało powszechny problem.Manga Bleach; Kolorowe omake Bleach Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami Nawet po objęciu stanowiska kapitana 4. Oddziału Isane jest bardzo nieśmiała oraz traktuje innych kapitanów z nadmiernym szacunkiem i pokorą. Zauważa to jej siostra, która każe się jej opamiętać, gdyż piastuje ten sam urząd co inni dowódcy. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jednak twierdzi, że nic na to nie może poradzić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strona 15 Fabuła Soul Society Isane towarzyszy kapitan Unohanie, gdy potwierdza śmierć Aizena w obecności Sajina Komamury i Kaname Tōsena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strona 6 Po tym jak Hanatarō Yamada został osądzony przez swoją kapitan, kieruje do Isane pytanie czy to co zrobił było złe. Wicekapitan odpowiada, że wykazał się odwagą postępując z tym, co uważał za słuszne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 45 190px|left|thumb|Isane i Sasakibe pokonani przez Ichigo Isane wraz ze swoją kapitan przyglądają się rozpoczęciu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Jest wzburzona fałszywą obietnicą wszechkapitana Yamamoto mówiącą, że pozwoli wrócić grupie Ryoka do Świata Ludzi. Unohana wyjaśnia, że dzięki temu Rukia będzie mogła umrzeć w spokoju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 149, strony 18-19 Isane jest zszokowana, gdy Ichigo przerywa egzekucję i powstrzymuje Kikōō swoim Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strona 6 Jej zdumienie budzi również interwencja kapitana Ukitake i kapitana Kyōraku, którzy niszczą Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strona 11 Kotetsu z wahaniem dołącza do Chōjirō Sasakibe i Marechiyo Ōmaedy, którzy ścigają Renjiego unoszącego Rukię. Kiedy Kurosaki staje im na drodze, Isane uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. Zostaje jednak znokautowana przez Ryokę pojedynczym ciosem gołej ręki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 11-17 Dochodzi do siebie podczas transportowania rannych przez kapitan Unohanę przy pomocy uwolnionej formy Minazuki. Retsu prosi ją o uspokojenie się i odpoczynek, mimo że jej obrażenia należą do najlżejszych. Po pozostawieniu reszty rannych pod opieką medyczną, kapitan i wicekapitan 4. Oddziału kierują się do Najwyższej Komnaty Czterdziestu Sześciu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 3-7 Gdy przybywają do 46 Sal Centralnych, są świadkami pokonania Tōshirō Hitsugayi przez Aizena. Kapitan Unohana oznajmia swoją obecność zdrajcom i wyjawia jej własne podejrzenia dotyczące upozorowanej śmierci Aizena. Wyjaśnia, że Seijōtōkyorin było jedynym miejscem, gdzie Sōsuke mógł się ukryć, i by upozorować zgon wykorzystał spreparowane Gigai. Aizen wytyka błędy w teorii Unohany i pokazuje rzekome sztuczne ciało, co budzi zdziwienie obu pań. Kapitan 5. Oddziału uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i wyjawia jego moc absolutnej hipnozy. Isane przypomina, że sam Aizen mówił jakoby Kyōka Suigetsu był Zanpakutō typu wodnego, który tworzy mgłę mylącą przeciwnika. Dodaje, że Sōsuke zebrał wszystkich wicekapitanów i zademonstrował im owe umiejętności. Unohana stwierdza, że był to rytuał hipnozy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, stony 5-11 thumb|right|190px|Aizen i Gin znikają przed Unohaną i Isane Gdy Aizen żegna kapitan Unohanę, Isane próbuje zaatakować go, jednak Ichimaru teleportuje ich zanim ta zdoła ich dosięgnąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 171, strona 16 Na prośbę Unohany, wicekapitan 4. Oddziału używa Bakudō 58. Kakushitsuijaku w celu wytropienia zdrajców. Kiedy udaje jej się zlokalizować położenie Aizena na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, Unohana poleca jej powiadomić pozostałych kapitanów i wicekapitanów, a także Ryoka o zdradzie Aizena i jego miejscu przebywania. W tym celu Isane używa Bakudō 77. Tenteikura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 6-14 W środku nocy Isane budzi się z powodu koszmaru o kamaboko (japońskie danie z owoców morza). Wychodzi na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Spotyka kapitan Unohanę, która stwierdza, że był to dzień obfitujący w wydarzenia. Retsu sugeruje, by Isane poszła spać i odpoczęła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 179, strony 18-20 Bount (tylko anime) Isane pojawia się kilka razy, zwłaszcza wraz ze swoim kapitanem oraz żołnierzem trzeciej rangi Yasochiką Iemurą, gdy uzdrawiają rannych żołnierzy, a później informuje Tōshirō Hitsugayę o aktualizacjach dotyczących inwazji Jina Kariyi w Seireitei. Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Unohana i Kotetsu spotykają Exequias Isane przybywa do Hueco Mundo razem ze swoją kapitan Retsu Unohaną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 13-16 Członkinie 4. Oddziału spotykają Rudbornna Chelute i Exequias, którzy wycofują się, gdy dowiadują się, że mają do czynienia z Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej. Isane próbuje ich ścigać, zostaje jednak powstrzymana przez Unohanę, tłumaczącą, że nie przybyły tu rozlewać krwi a ją tamować. Przystępują do leczenia Sado i Gantenbainne'a Mosquedę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strona 2 Z rozkazu Retsu, Isane kieruje się w miejsce walki kapitana Kuchiki, czekając z ujawnieniem swojej obecności do rostrzygnięcia walki z Séptimo (7.) Espadą Zommarim Rureauxem. Następnie ulecza Hanatarō i Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 302, storna 19 Sztuczna Karakura Gdy Aizen kontaktuje się z siłami Gotei 13 znajdującymi się w Las Noches, Isane zauważa, że komunikuje się on przy pomocy Bakudō 77. Tenteikūra.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 314; strony 5-6 Kiedy Sōsuke oświadcza, że udało mu się uwięzić czwórkę kapitanów w Hueco Mundo, wicekapitan 4. Oddziału wyczuwa i potwierdza zamknięcie Gargant, którymi przybyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 314, strony 10-11 Zanim Unohana opuszcza Hueco Mundo, poleca Isane służyć pomocą kapitanowi Byakuyi i reszcie sił pozostających w Las Noches. Po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo, Isane wraca do Soul Society przez Gargantę razem z Hanatarō, Byakuyą, Yachiru i Zarakim.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 310 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Isane i Unohana zajmują się Chōjirō podczas pojawienia się Muramasy Isane pojawia się z Momo Hinamori w biurze 10. Oddziału, po czym zadziwia je widok wystającego Zanpakutō Rangiku Matsumoto z ziemi. Kiedy wicekapitan tłumaczy, że stara się skomunikować ze swoim mieczem, Kotetsu zdradza, iż od pewnego czasu nie udaje jej się skontaktować ze swoim Itegumo, co wcześniej nigdy się nie zdarzało. Później zostaje wezwana na Wzgórze Sōkyoku razem z resztą Shinigami wyższej rangi. Przed członkami Gotei 13 pojawia się Muramasa oraz inne Zanpakutō należące do zebranych w jednym miejscu żołnierzy. Za rozkazem Unohany Isane zajmuje się rannym Chōjirō Sasakibe, który doznał obrażeń w wyniku starcia ze zmaterializowanymi ostrzami. Innym razem ona i jej kapitan zostają odwiedzone przez Nemu Kurotsuchi, która przekazuje prośbę od Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego o wizytę w koszarach 12. Oddziału. Kiedy Rukia Kuchiki zostaje ranna w wyniku starcia z Sode no Shirayuki, Isane jest pierwszą osobą, którą widzi po przebudzeniu się. Na pytanie Kuchiki o stan Ichigo Kurosakiego, Kotetsu informuje, że miejsce jego pobytu jest nieznane i w związku z obecną sytuacją nie udzielono zgody na szukanie go. Kurosaki wraca jednak po pewnym czasie samotnie kiedy udaje mu się pokonać Zangetsu. Isane pojawia się później u boku swojej kapitan i idzie na pomoc rannym Shinigami. Chce coś powiedzieć swojej przełożonej, jednak ostatecznie postanawia milczeć i wychodzi. Później widzimy ją w Seireitei, kiedy informuje wicekapitana Ibę o tym, że kapitan Suì-Fēng oraz członkowie Onmitsukidō zostali zamknięci przez dusze Zanpakutō w koszarach 6. Oddziału. Oboje postanawiają im pomóc, jednak na drodze staje im Ashisogi Jizō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 242 Zmaterializowane ostrze stara się unicestwić Shinigami za pomocą trującej chmury, jednak Isane używa zaklęcia Shō, aby ją rozwiać, podczas gdy Tetsuzaemon niszczy podstawę budynku za pomocą miecza i więzi przeciwnika w pułapce. Starają się znaleźć kapitana Mayuriego i poinformować go o zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak pojawiają się przed nimi Haineko oraz Tobiume, podczas gdy Ashisogi Jizō szybko rozprawia się z pułapką. Kotetsu próbuje trafić wroga Shakkahō, jednak ten z łatwością unika ataku i przechodzi do kontry, rozrywając swój brzuch i wyciągając z niego liczne ostrza. Kotetsu z trudem blokuje uderzenie przeciwnika, po czym stara się uleczyć. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że nie może ruszyć swoimi nogami, więc ostrzu Mayuriego musiało udać się dosięgnąć jej dolnych kończyn. Mimo paraliżu Isane stara się zaatakować Tobiume, jednak bezskutecznie. W odpowiedzi ostrze zamierza dosięgnąć Kotetsu, lecz w porę pojawia się Hinamori, blokując uderzenie. Również przybyła Rangiku stawia czoła Haineko, jednak Ashisogi Jizō wypluwa na wszystkich czterech wicekapitanów ogromną chmurę trucizny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 243 Ponownie widzimy ich kiedy Rangiku i Tetsuzaemon próbują uciec z rannymi Isane i Momo w bezpieczne miejsce, lecz Ashisogi Jizō przyjmuje formę Bankai. Nawet po udanej ucieczce czterej wicekapitanowie upadają pod wpływem działania trucizny. Później są widziani w koszarach 4. Oddziału, gdzie udzielana jest im pomoc.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Isane wchodzi do tymczasowego biura Nanao Ise i oferuje jej pudełko z ciasteczkami, które upiekła Momo Hinamori. Kiedy ta zamierza zrobić herbatę dla dwojga, zauważa, że liście herbaty zniknęły. Następnie ona i Nanao zgłaszają tę informację do kapitanów. Anime Bleach, Odcinek 359 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|190px|left|Isane prowadzi Akona Kotetsu zostaje zamknięta przez Inabę, później uwalnia ją Yoruichi Shihōin i niesie rannego Akona po konfrontacji z Kagerōzą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 Następnie dołącza do innych wicekapitanów w walce przeciw Reigai kapitanów.Aime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Pomimo nastania wieczoru, Isane i reszta Shinigami nadal walczy z kopiami członków Gotei 13. Stara się uleczyć rannego Byakuyę, jednak Reigai Yumichiki skutecznie jej to uniemożliwia.Aime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po tym jak Yamamoto uwalnia Bankai, Isane zauważa, że nagle jej skóra wyschła. Kapitan 4. Oddziału ironicznie stwierdza, że jej wicekapitan nareszcie powiedziała coś kobiecego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 5 thumb|right|190px|Płacząca Kotetsu Kiedy wojska Wandenreich opuszczają zdewastowane Soul Society, do koszar 4. Oddziału przywożene zostają ofiary. Isane mówi, że podczas całej walki nie trafił tu żaden ranny. Pyta czy 4. Oddział postąpił słusznie pozostając w siedzibie. Myśli, że gdyby wyruszyli na front, mogliby uratować więcej osób. Wówczas Unohana upomina, by emocje nie przejmowały kontroli nad jej językiem. Kapitan delikatnie zarzuca jej powierzchowne myślenie. Wicekapitan zaczyna płakać, przepraszając. Uświadamia sobie, że Retsu bardziej niż ktokolwiek chciała wyruszyć i uratować wszystkich. Nie odwracając się, Unohana oznajmia, że nie ma powodu do płaczu. Wspomina, że rozkaz, by bez względu na wszystko pozostali na miejscu, był ostatnim rozkazem, wydanym przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 1-3 thumb|left|190px|Isane ściska w dłoniach list od Unohany Podczas gdy Zaraki i Unohana walczą w Muken, Kotetsu odnajduje list od swojej przełożonej. Na kartce widnieje jej nazwisko. Isane ściska papier w dłoni i zaczyna płakać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 524, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Gwenhael obejmuje Isane Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich Isane spogląda na zastępowane Lodowym Wymiarem Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 6 Następnego dnia Rukia oddaje jej w opiekę ciężko rannych kapitanów Ōtoribashiego i Mugurumę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 566, strona 7 Kotetsu leczy ich rany, gdy do pokoju wpada radosna Yachiru Kusajishi ze skradzionym materacem Quincy. Isane przeprasza, że dała jej tak niebezpieczne zadanie. Ta mówi, że kiedy coś znajdzie, zabiera to i pędzi jak wiatr. Kotetsu zauważa w myślach, że Kusajishi zmieniła to w grę, więc to cud, że dotąd nikt ich nie znalazł. Wtedy w pokoju rozlega się głos powtarzający myśli Isane. Wicekapitan odwraca się w poszukiwaniu jego źródła, a wtedy ten karci ją za patrzenie nie w to miejsce. Gwenhael Lee pojawia się za nią, obejmując ją za szyję. Yachiru zatapia pięść w jego policzku, oswobadzając przyjaciółkę. Mężczyzna znika, a Kusajishi stwierdza, że była pewna, iż porządnie go trafiła. W jej oczach pojawia się nagle niezrozumienie; stwierdza, że to zabawne, ale nie pamięta kogo próbowała uderzyć. Raptem dziewczynka otrzymuje cios w twarz, a Isane podbiega do niej. Przeciwnik przedstawia się jako Sternritter „'V'” od Vanishing Point. Zdradza, że jego obecność wymknie się oczom i umysłom. Isane rozgląda się po sali. Dwie wicekapitan, nie licząc rannych, są w pokoju same.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 11-17 Isane ze zdziwieniem dostrzega, że Kusajishi krwawi. Pyta, czy coś ją uderzyło, lecz zamyślona Yachiru również nie wie, co się stało. Gdy Gwenhael pojawia się w pomieszczeniu, Kotetsu przypuszcza, że mają do czynienia z jednym ze Sternritterów. Starzec przytakuje, przedstawiając się i znikając. Kiedy z ukrycia wróg tnie ramię Yachiru, Isane z krzykiem pyta, skąd pochodzi cios. Chwilę potem Gwenhael wymazuje swoje istnienie ze świadomości Shinigami, pojawiając się kolejny raz. Wtedy, ku oszołomieniu Kotetsu, Kusajishi natychmiast atakuje mężczyznę. Isane pyta ją, dlaczego zaatakowała kogoś, kto mógł być przyjacielem. Wicekapitan 11. Oddziału wyjaśnia uczucie, po którym rozpoznała wroga, a następnie na oczach Isane uwalnia swój miecz i naciera na Lee.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 571, strony 1-12 Dziewczyna przygląda się Shikai Yachiru, zauważając jego wyjątkowość. Po powrocie Gwenhaela, Kotetsu dostrzega wyżłobienie, które przecina staruszka. Szybko odwraca się, gdy młody Quincy pojawia się na łóżku rannego. Nowy przeciwnik nazywa Gwenhaela wytworem swojej wyobraźni, a wicekapitan 4. Oddziału pyta, co to znaczy. Niebawem Gremmy zabija Lee, a strzępki starca spadają przy Isane. Dziewczyna odwraca się do drugiego wroga, prosząc, by opuścił leczniczą barierę. Podnosi głos, gdy Gremmy pyta, czy dziewczyna martwi się o pacjentów. Chłopiec wstaje; wyjawia, iż zabił obu mężczyzn. Isane prędko podbiega do osłony, a strużka potu spływa jej po czole, gdy potwierdza się najgorszy scenariusz – Rose i Kensei nie żyją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 572, strony 1-11 thumb|left|190px|Wicekapitan przerażona osuwaniem się ziemi Kiedy do walki wkracza Zaraki, Isane pyta go, co z kapitan Unohaną. Nie patrząc w jej stronę, mężczyzna odpowiada, że jej mistrzyni nie żyje. Obawy dziewczyny potwierdzają się; Kotetsu upada na ziemię. Choć Kenpachi mówi, iż zabił Retsu, a łzy napływają do oczu wicekapitan, ta odpowiada, że cieszy się, że to on odziedziczy ten tytuł. Raptem grunt wokół nich zaczyna pękać i rosnąć, wynosząc Isane i Kenpachiego w górę. Łóżka Rose'a i Kenseia zsuwają się w przepaść, lecz Kotetsu ratuje ciała kapitanów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 573, strony 2-8 Później Isane jest obecna w laboratorium, gdzie wraz z Hanatarō i kapitanem Ukitake zajmuje się leczeniem rannych. Razem z innymi przelewa swe Reiatsu do podanej przez Uraharę kuli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 4-5 & 10 Epilog thumb|Isane wraz z resztą kapitanów na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Jakiś czas po wojnie z Wandenreich, Isane zostaje Kapitanem 4. Oddziału. Widzimy ją jak przybywa ze swoją wicekapitan, a zarazem siostrą, do koszar 1. Oddziału. Na dzień dobry widzą jak Kenpachi wraz z Suì-Fēng kłócą się o niepunktualność Zarakiego. Stara się załagodzić konflikt kapitanów nadmierną uprzejmością, dziękując im za przyjście i wskazując miejsce, w którym powinni stać. Kiyone zwraca jej uwagę, że teraz piastują to samo stanowisko, więc nadmierna uprzejmość nie jest potrzebna. Isane przyznaje rację siostrze, jednak tłumaczy, że nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Następnie jest widziana podczas ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Kuchiki do składu kapitańskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 13-14 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert Kidō: Isane jest bardzo biegłym użytkownikiem Kidō i wydaje się doskonalić w rzucaniu kilku zaklęć jednocześnie. Będąc najbardziej obeznaną osobą w leczniczym Kidō w 4. Oddziale, Isane ma też spore pojęcie na temat zaklęć wiążących. Wykazała także umiejętność korzystania z zaklęć ofensywnych, takich jak Shō czy Shakkahō. Ekspert leczenia: Jako kapitan 4. Oddziału, Kotetsu przoduje w technikach uzdrawiania. Jest znana z szybkiego zapewniania pomocy medycznej. Shunpo: Isane jest wystarczająco sprawna w tej technice, aby być w stanie nadążyć za swoją byłą kapitan, Retsu Unohaną. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako kapitan Gotei 13, Isane ma wysoką moc duchową. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z granatową rękojeścią oraz tsubą przypominającą kształtem płatek śniegu. Kotetsu przechowuje go po lewej stronie pasa. thumb|right|190px|Itegumo * Shikai: Uwalniane jest komendą . Kiedy aktywowane jest Shikai, dwa mniejsze ostrza wyrastają z rękojeści Itegumo pod kątem 45°.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 13 : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Isane Kotetsu ru:Исане Котетсу de:Isane Kotetsu fr:Isane Kotetsu es:Isane Kotetsu id:Isane Kotetsu ca:Isane Kotetsu Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:4. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13